Happy Valentine
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: El día de San Valentin se acerca y el Club de Periodismo aprovecha esta oportunidad para hacer una Edición Especial. ¿Y que mejor forma de aprovecharla que preguntarle a los demás países como celebran este día? Pero ante los ojos de la italiana, solo una forma de celebrarlo le interesa.


Hoy, era un día tranquilo para todos los estudiantes de la Academia W. Bueno, tan tranquilo como podía ser. Nunca podría ser completamente tranquila a menos que quitaran a varios estudiantes del instituto.

Y cuando digo varios, me refiero a casi todos.

'' ¡Germania, Germania!'' se escucharon gritos por los pasillos.

Alemania, Japón e Italia pertenecían al Club de Periodismo. Se podría decir que era uno de los cuantos clubes normales del instituto.

Italia abrió las puertas de par en par, coloco sus manos en su cadera y entro lentamente al salón del club. Su rostro portaba una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que los otros dos miembros se preguntaron si deberían ponerse lentes de sol.

'' ¡Germania, Giappone!'' Italia grito, entusiasmada. '' ¡Adivinen, adivinen~! ¿Qué celebración se está acercando?'' En su entusiasmo, agito sus brazos a su alrededor.

'' ¿Celebración?'' Alemania pregunto. Con una mano en su mentón, tomo su pose de pensar. ''Te refieres a… ¿la creación de la primera república Española?''

'' ¡No, no! Bueno, es cierto que pronto es el cumpleaños de fratellone España. ¡Pero eso no es a lo que me refería!''

Japón alzo su mano, cruzando los dedos y atrajo la atención de los dos. ''Ano… Italia-san, ¿acaso te refieres al día de los enamorados?'' pregunto tímidamente.

¡Italia comenzó a soltar más destellos que cuando entro! '' ¡Exacto! Como me lo esperaba de Japón, él sabe de ese tipo de cosas. '' Miro a Alemania de reojo. ''A diferencia del gruñón de Alemania. ''

Las mejillas de Alemania se colorearon un poco. Realmente no era un profesional en cuanto se trataba de relaciones; después de todo, Italia era su primer amigo.

''Se me había ocurrido una idea. '' Dijo Italia con un aire misterioso, con la mano en su mentón y mirándolos de forma divertida. ''Ya que somos el Club de Periodismo, ¿Por qué no investigamos que hacen los demás países para celebrar este día?''

Alemania asintió la cabeza. ''Suena como una buena idea. No veo porque no. Japón, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?''

Ambos lo observaban, esperando su respuesta. Japón finalmente suspiro y acepto. Agachando la cabeza, poso una mano sobre su boca tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa. _¿Ya casi es ese día?_ se preguntó. Realmente estaba emocionado con que llegara ese día, tenía planeado algo para entonces.

Alzo su mirada y observo como interactuaban Italia y Alemania, la italiana moviendo los brazos energéticamente mientras discutía ideas con el alemán. Luego de observarlos por un rato, Japón decidió unírseles en la conversación.

_Espero que no tengas ningún plan para ese __día_, comento en su mente.

* * *

**En el caso de Inglaterra**

'' ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos para celebrar San Valentín?'' pregunto Inglaterra confundido. Esta vez lo habían agarrado de sorpresa. No se esperaba que hicieran una edición del periódico de la academia sobre San Valentín.

''Bueno, se suele hornear panecillos hechos con semillas de alcaravea, ciruela o pasas para regalar. También tenemos una tradición que dice que en la víspera de San Valentín si las mujeres solteras colocan 5 hojas de laurel, una en cada esquina de su almohada y otra en el centro, en sus sueños podrían atraer a su futuro marido.''

''Eh, que tradición más extraña. '' Comento Italia.

Alemania anoto en su libreta todo lo que dijo Inglaterra. '' ¿Algo más que quisieras agregar?''

Esta vez, Inglaterra frunció un poco sus grandes cejas. ''Se dice que en Norkolk, existe un 'Jack Valentine' que llama a las puertas de las casas de los niños y deja disimuladamente golosinas y regalos. ''

'' ¡Como Santa!'' exclamo la italiana.

''No podría explicar exactamente el porqué de esa tradición, pero no le veo nada de malo. ''

Japón asintió y le agradeció por participar en el reportaje. Inglaterra se sonrojo levemente y se rasco la mejilla, diciendo que no era nada. Italia aprovecho la oportunidad para molestar un poco al inglés tsundere.

Alemania sacudió la cabeza y suspiro, tratando de ignorar el hábito que tenían los dos de molestarse entre sí. No era como si se llevaran mal… tan solo disfrutaban enfadar al otro.

* * *

**En el caso de Estados Unidos y Canadá**

'' ¿Cómo celebramos San Valentín?'' pregunto Canadá con un tono de voz muy bajo. El y Estados Unidos estaban en camino al campo de deportes, por la insistencia de su hermano. Sonrió levemente al ver que estaban esperando que él les aportara algo de material para su siguiente publicación.

''Eh, no es algo tan extravaga-'' comenzó a hablar Canadá cuando… '' ¡Yo, Italia! ¿Es para el periódico de la academia? ¡Entonces escucha lo que el Héroe tiene que decir!'' exclamo Estados Unidos, su voz fácilmente tapando la suya. Italia lo miro en el instante que coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a él.

Canadá lo miro algo enojado, haciendo un pucherito. Su hermano siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que la italiana estaba cerca, tratando de atraer su atención. Tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta que su hermano sentía una cierta atracción con la otra, con la forma en que siempre trataba de pasar tiempo con ella. Los cinco iban al mismo salón así que Estados Unidos aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para trabajar juntos, aun si era algo tan simple como los deberes de limpieza.

Oh, y Canadá tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que alguien más estaba interesado en ganarse toda la atención de la italiana.

''Para San Valentín, los hombres compramos bombones y flores para nuestras parejas. También se lo acompaña con alguna tarjeta llamada 'Valentine'. Tenemos tiendas en los supermercados para crear nuestras propias tarjetas, ¡y eso lo hace mucho más genial!'' los ojos del americano brillaban mientras le contaba todas las cosas que hacían en su país.

''Canadá-san, espero que no le sea molestia repetir lo que dijo. '' Japón dirigió su atención a él, con el bolígrafo en la mano y preparado para escribir.

''Ah, no es nada. Es parecido a como lo celebra Estados Unidos, pero nosotros también le damos regalos a nuestros amigos más cercanos para demostrarles cuanto los apreciamos. '' Concluyo Canadá.

''Muchas gracias, disculpe la molestia. '' Agradeció respetuosamente el japonés.

''Eh, no es nada. Estoy feliz de que pongan mi comentario en el periódico. La edición de Navidad estuvo interesante, los felicito. ''

Alemania acepto el comentario del canadiense con felicidad, los tres trabajaron muy duro en esa edición.

''Italia-san, deberíamos seguir con nuestro reportaje. '' Dijo Japón, algo irritado en el interior, tirando suavemente de la camisa de la mencionada.

''Adiós, América. '' Se despidió la otra y se unió a sus compañeros para buscar a quien deberían entrevistar ahora.

* * *

**En el caso de los Nórdicos**

'' ¿Oh? ¿El día de San Valentín?'' Pregunto entusiasmado Dinamarca.

''El Dia de San Valentín representa al día de los enamorados. Se celebra la muerte del sacerdote San Valentín, que fue ejecutado un 14 de febrero del año 270.

En aquella época estaba prohibido celebrar matrimonios para los jóvenes de Roma con el propósito de que fueran mejores soldados, pero San Valentín decidió ir en contra del emperador Claudio II y casar a jóvenes enamorados en secreto. El Emperador se enteró, pero se decía que él no tenía intenciones de matarlo. Igualmente lo persuadieron y lo terminaron ejecutando el 14 de febrero. '' Termino de explicar Estonia.

Estonia estaba entregando una pila de documentos para el grupo de los Nórdicos cuando el trio del club de periodismo les pidió que participaran y les contaran como festejaban el día de los enamorados en su país.

''Sí que estas bien informado, Estonia. Es impresionante. '' Le dijo Alemania, sorprendido por lo que sabía Estonia.

''Viniendo de ti, Alemania, lo aceptare como un cumplido. '' Estonia ajusto sus lentes, contento.

''Si se trata de celebrar cosas, ¡nosotros tenemos una forma de celebrar San Valentín!'' Dinamarca de repente se puso de pie; colocando una pierna encima de una silla y apoyando su brazo en ella, tratando de lucir genial. '' ¡Nuestra forma debe ser la más divertida y romántica! En mi país, los hombres les regalan flores blancas y cartas a las mujeres. Aquí viene la parte divertida: Las cartas son poemas cortos con rimas muy graciosas y al final se firma con el nombre de la persona, pero en el lugar de las vocales se colocan puntos. De esa forma, la chica que reciba la carta tendrá que adivinar quien se la envió. Si ella logra adivinarlo, ¡se gana un Huevo de Pascua! Y si no, ella tiene que regalarle uno a quien sea que le envió la carta. '' Contó entusiasmado Dinamarca, sin parar para tomar aire ni una sola vez.

''A que es divertido, ¿no Noruega?'' pregunto con el mismo entusiasmo a su compañero.

''Molesto. '' Noruega lo ignoro y giro su cabeza para otro lado.

Finlandia levanto la mano para llamarles la atención. ''En mi casa, al igual que en la de Estonia si mal recuerdo, se celebra más que nada la amistad. Se intercambian tarjetas y regalos entre los amigos, pero también es una buena fecha para pedir matrimonio y casarse. ''

Finlandia miro a quien estaba sentado junto a él, quien era nadie más que Suecia. ''_Sve_, ¿tienes algo que quieras aportar?'' le pregunto, curioso.

Suecia los miro fijamente, lo cual los aterro un poco, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza en señal de ''no''.

'' ¿Y tú Islandia? Ah. '' Finlandia volteo la cabeza en la dirección donde debería estar sentado el otro pero se acordó que Islandia había ido al baño.

''Supongo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por sus aportes. '' Agradeció Alemania y se despidieron.

* * *

''Es cierto.'' exclamo de repente Italia. '' ¿Cómo celebran San Valentín en tu casa, Japón?''

''Ah, hai. En mi casa las mujeres son las que regalan chocolates a los hombres, pero el significado varia dependiendo del tipo del chocolate. '' El japonés elevo su mano y levanto un dedo mientras contaba. ''Existen diferentes tipos de chocolate: _Giri-choko_ es un chocolate que se le regala a compañeros, familia y jefes. Luego está el _Tomo-choko_, que es algo nuevo y se regala como símbolo de amistad. Y por último, el más importante, el _Honmei-choko_. El _honmei-choko_ se lo reserva solo para novios, amantes o maridos ya que es una muestra de amor. Se le llama _honmei-choko_ por 'home made', es decir que son artesanales. '' Explico Japón.

Italia anoto en su libreta la información, encerrando las palabras 'honmei-choko'. Finalmente había encontrado algo que podía hacer para este San Valentín. Inconscientemente, dibujo un corazón al costado de la palabra y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro.

Italia sonrió ampliamente. ''Ve~, en mi casa hay una tradición donde las mujeres solteras se asoman a la ventana al despertarse. ¡Se dice que el primer hombre que pase y las vea se casara con ellas! Aunque también preparamos comida para la familia y los amigos. Así que no solo los enamorados lo celebran, después de todo. ''

''Alemania-san, ¿Cómo celebran en tu casa?'' pregunto Japón.

''Eh…'' comenzó algo avergonzado. ''Como los demás, se intercambian flores y bombones entre las parejas. Pero existe una tradición nuestra que es algo diferente…'' Alemania tocio levemente en su puño. ''…es tradición regalar alguna imagen o una figura con forma de cerdo, se dice que trae suerte y lujuria. '' Se rasco levemente la mejilla.

''Me gustaría ver una, ¿podrías traer una alguna vez, Germania?'' pregunto la italiana, nuevamente emocionada. Nunca había escuchado de algo tan raro como eso.

''S-supongo… No veo porque no. '' Alemania inclino la cabeza para un costado, mirando para abajo.

Japón sonrió divertido, la forma en la que estaba actuando ahora mismo Alemania le causaba mucha gracia pero no se iba a reír en frente de él. Italia no pensaba lo mismo y decidió reírse de la vergüenza del alemán. Alemania no lo tomo para mal, simplemente se sonrojo un poco más.

Luego de eso, Japón e Italia entregaron sus libretas a Alemania para que el las guarde hasta que pudieran comenzar a trabajar en la edición. Aún tenían unos días para entregar el diseño y el día ya había terminado por hoy.

''Muy bien, es todo por hoy. Pueden irse si quieren. '' Alemania dijo firmemente, justo cuando toco la campana anunciando el fin de las clases.

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápido y para el viernes ya había salido la edición de San Valentín. El Club de Periodismo estaba muy contento por el gran éxito que tuvo. Italia agrego unas cuantas recetas para hacer chocolates, comidas para disfrutar en pareja o en familia. Japón se tomó el tiempo de jugar con los colores, poner un diseño que fuera atrayente para la gente y algún que otro gráfico en las páginas. Alemania se aseguró de ver que todo estuviera en orden, corrigiendo ciertas cosas y al final entrego su arduo trabajo a una imprenta.

Italia y Japón estuvieron en un stand, entregando periódicos para los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo. Los latinos se habían acercado y cada uno se llevó su propio periódico, discutiendo las recetas y una que otra tradición.

Canadá charlo con Italia y Japón, comentando las partes que más le gusto y pidiéndole recetas a ambos. Japón le impulso a tratar de hacer rostros con el chocolate, Italia le recomendó una marca de chocolate que era de su agrado. Canadá también le recomendó una marca de jarabe de arce que, según él, era la mejor que vendían por aquí y les contó cuál era su secreto para que los panqueques le quedaran tan deliciosos.

Con una entrada deslumbrante, Estados Unidos corrió hacia donde estaban ellos. Los saludos a todos, les pregunto cómo estaban y como les iba con la entrega de periódicos. Luego de eso, se ofreció a repartir los periódicos para que todos pudieran disfrutarlo, tomo una gran cantidad de ellos y los fue entregando a los demás estudiantes que estaban preparándose para las clases en sus salones o estaban afuera en el campo.

Quizá lo que más le había gustado a la gente de la edición fue la última página, donde se mencionaba que en ciertos países los que habían recibido chocolates debían devolverle un regalo a quien se lo envió. También mencionaba un día que se celebraba en Corea del Sur, donde los que no habían recibido nada para San Valentín se reunían a comer y ahogar sus penas en un restaurante.

* * *

El sábado llego, y ya era San Valentín. Italia lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue asomarse en la ventana, justo como dice la tradición. Quizás esta vez la persona que le gusta aparezca y la vea. Soltó una pequeña risita, imaginándose a su amado apareciendo al frente de su ventana con un ramo de rosas y chocolates.

Hoy ella decidió tomar todo su coraje y entregar los chocolates que preparo para él, pero no tenía por qué apurarse tanto. Era una linda mañana, ni muy calurosa ni muy fría. Por ahora solo se quedaría recostada en el marco de la ventana observando a los vendedores abrir sus negocios y atender a su clientela.

Se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos cuando escucho el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

'' ¿…Kiku?'' pregunto confundida.

El japonés asintió, algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda sostenía un ramo de flores y una caja de honmei-choko. El momento en que Italia inclino su cabeza para un costado, curiosa, enterró su vergüenza y le entrego los obsequios.

Decir que Italia estaba sorprendida era decir poco. No solo estaba sorprendida, estaba extasiada y alegre. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y destellos en los ojos, acepto los regalos de su amado.

''Buon San Valentino, Alicia'' sonrió Japón.

La italiana sonrió en respuesta y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, le pidió que esperara un poco y salió de su cuarto. No paso mucho tiempo y ella rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana nuevamente.

''Cierra los ojos, ¿ve?'' dijo juguetonamente.

Japón accedió a su pedido e hizo como le pidió. Segundos más tarde, sintió un par de labios uniéndose con los suyos. No dudo en devolverle el gesto, besándola suave y tímidamente tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos a través del beso.

El beso no fue muy largo, pero tampoco corto. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Italia le entrego lo que había ido a buscar, y para su sorpresa era…

Honmei-choko.

''Happy Valentine, Kiku. ''

* * *

_Juro que queria publicar esto a tiempo pero surgieron... ciertas cosas y no pude. Ah, me siento un fracaso OTL._

_Siento que algo le falta al final, pero lo dejo así porque no quería contar mucho. Queda a su criterio -trata de posar genialosamente para la cámara. Falla.-_

_Espero que lo aprecien a pesar de que halla sido muy tarde OTL._


End file.
